It's a Love Story
by MackenzieW
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Taylor Swift songs and Outlaw Queen. Will cover a wide range-canon, AU, Outlaw Bandit, Missing Year, etc. Will contain several ships in the background as well.
1. Speak Now

**It's a Love Story**

MackenzieW

 _Thanks to Chocapic31 for the suggestion to write a series of OQ one-shots based on Taylor Swift songs. Each will different, not connecting, so it'll cover a wide range—canon, alternate universe, canon divergence, Missing Year, etc. I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

The church was a magnificent building inspired by the gothic cathedrals of Europe with tall spires reaching toward the sky. Flying buttresses lined the walls and she could see the outlines of the stained glass windows that lit the inside in a kaleidoscope of colors. Several stone steps led up to open wooden doors and people dressed in finery lingered on them, waiting.

Several columns held up the building inside, scattered amongst the rows of pews that lined the long marble aisle leading up to the opulent sanctuary and altar. White flowers overpopulated the area and it seemed like it would be difficult to move around them.

"Talk about overkill," Emma Swan muttered as she leaned against one of the columns. "You think they could fit any more flowers up there?"

"I can't really see," Regina Mills replied from her hiding spot behind the column.

"You can't hide behind there for the entire wedding."

"I'm not. I'll have to move so Zelena doesn't see me when she comes down the aisle."

Emma sighed. "We can hide you better in the pew. Though this is ridiculous."

"I can't be seen at all. Zelena uninvited me so I'm a party crasher."

"That only applies to the reception, not the church. Everyone knows the church is open to the public." Emma let out another sigh as she stepped around the column to look Regina in the eyes. "Besides, Robin wants you here."

Regina toyed her lower lip with her teeth. "I know but…"

"And what is Zelena really going to do? Stop the wedding to haul your ass out of here?"

"Emma! We're in church!"

She scoffed. "The word ass is in the Bible. I remember that from the Sunday school classes one of my foster families sent me to."

"Used as another word for donkey, not as a curse."

"Please. I suspect within the next few years, ass will be the anatomically correct term." Emma crossed her arms. "But nice attempt to change the subject. You get the 'I tried' gold star."

Regina's withering retort died on her tongue as the organ started up. Conversations died down as guests hurried by to their seats. Emma stayed by her side though as Regina hugged the column, watching as Robin walked down the aisle. The black tuxedo looked good on him as did the forest green cummerbund. She just wished her hadn't gelled his hair, remembering all the time she had teased him about looking like a Ken doll when he did that. His hair looked better product-free…but her opinion didn't matter anymore.

He took his spot in front of the altar with his best man, Will, tugging on his collar next to him. Robin had asked her to be his "best woman" but Zelena had balked at the idea. She had insisted on everything being traditional and so Robin had given Regina an apologetic grimace as he rescinded the offer. Her anger surged again as she thought about how it was yet another time Robin failed to see that Zelena was trying to push her out of his life. Why was he so blind when it came to that woman?

She knew the answer, though. Robin was so kind-hearted, he would never suspect anything nefarious from the woman he loved. Which, she reminded herself, was Zelena, not her. It was clear as he craned his neck, no doubt trying to get an early glimpse of his bride.

The rest of the wedding party started down the aisle as Robin's groomsmen escorted Zelena's bridesmaids down the aisle. She knew all the men and smiled to see how nicely they had cleaned up. But when she got a good look at the bridesmaids' dresses, she raised an eyebrow. "Is that…Is that puke green?"

"It doesn't deserve a name," Emma replied, looking horrified. "I guess Zelena subscribes to the 'make sure the bridesmaids look ugly compared to the bride' school of thought. Wait, are they wearing _taffeta_? Who the hell picks taffeta?"

The bridesmaid were wearing a pastel green taffeta gown that looked like it might've been the height of fashion during the 1980s. Though the dress had short sleeves, they were so large, it looked like most of the bridesmaids could fit another arm in there. Shoulder pads gave them the impression of being linebackers and the boxy style of the dress made it look like they had no waists. Wide skirts went down to their ankles and a large bow took up half their back. Most of them had their hair done up in elaborate curls but they were still sweating as they arrived at the altar.

"They definitely look uncomfortable," Regina agreed before blanching as the organ began the bridal march. "Emma! Zelena's going to see me!"

Emma shook her head, moving to stand in front of her. "She's not really going to be looking but I'll shield you just in…Oh dear god, what is she wearing?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, trying to see around Emma. The blonde shifted a bit, letting her friend glance over her shoulder as the bride started down the aisle.

Regina had heard many bridal gowns called "cream puff" but she never really knew what they meant…until now. Her skirt was so wide it almost took up the entire aisle, falling in several layers from her waist. It was paired with a bodice with a heart-shaped neckline and no straps. Like her bridesmaids, a large bow covered her back.

"Zelena always struck me as more sultry than…" Emma trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Pageant queen?" Regina supplied. "From the eighties?"

Emma nodded. "That's it."

Regina shifted around the column, watching as Zelena arrived at the altar. The man who escorted her—who Regina had to assume was Zelena's father though she didn't know the woman's family—kissed her cheek before placing her hand in Robin's. He smiled at her while she beamed at him and Regina's heart broke more. As they walked up to the minister, Regina hurried toward the back of the church.

She heard Emma's heels clicking behind her and sighed. "Leave me alone, Emma, and let me go fix my heart somewhere in peace."

"Come on, you have to stay," Emma said. "Robin's looking for you."

Regina stopped, glancing at the altar. She noticed that while Robin was facing Zelena as the minister read from his little red book, he kept glancing out at the congregation. His blue eyes did seem to be searching for someone and her heart sped up at the thought he was looking for her. She clamped down on that hope.

"He's just glancing around, seeing who is there. You're just filling in what you want to happen for my sake." Regina stepped away from Emma, hand on the door handle. "I'm going to go. Please just let me."

Emma followed her out of the church though. "You can't do this. I won't let you."

"You won't…?" Regina whirled on the blonde woman, her short black skirt billowing out with the motion. "Why won't you let me just go home?"

"Because my best friend wouldn't just give up without a fight. She'd march down that aisle and tell Robin that he's marrying the wrong woman. She wouldn't just let herself fade from his life."

"I don't really have a choice," Regina said, fighting back tears. "He's not fighting it."

"Because he doesn't know he needs to! And he doesn't know he has another choice but Zelena."

"What do you want me to do? Stop the wedding, running in there to yell I object?"

Emma's eyes lit up. "It would be perfect. And I bet there are several people in there who want to do it."

"Then let them do it."

"But it'll mean more coming from you," Emma argued. "You're his best friend. And even if you don't think he really loves you like I think he does, you have to admit that carries more weight than if Mary Margaret objected."

It was tempting, Regina had to admit. She could storm down the aisle, tell Robin that Zelena was no good for him, that he was rushing into the worst mistake of his life and that nearly everyone on his side of the church agreed with her. But she could also see Zelena once again undermining her, telling Robin the right words in the right tone and no one backing her up against the bride.

So she shook her head, turning her back to Emma. "Let me go home," Regina said. "And leave me alone until I call you."

For a moment, she expected Emma to keep arguing and to follow her. But as Regina approached her car, she didn't hear the familiar thud of the blonde's boots or feel her presence over her shoulder. It seemed this time, Emma Swan finally respected her wishes even though she didn't agree with them.

* * *

Regina opened her car door and slid into the seat but didn't turn her car on. She just sat behind the wheel, wanting nothing more than to drive away. But Emma's words kept echoing around her head. She closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to figure out what she should do.

Robin was her best friend. He had been since he plopped down next to her and Emma at their first freshman get-together in college. The three of them became inseparable, though it was always clear that Robin and Regina were connected in a way neither was with Emma. He was easy to talk to and she found herself opening up to him more than she ever had in her life, not with a mother who would use anything against her.

They supported each other through difficult exams, worries about their futures and quite a few heartbreaks before they even graduated college. After, they remained inseparable and were mistaken for a couple many times. Most times, they would correct the misunderstanding though he was often willing to play her boyfriend if she was being pestered by someone she wasn't interested in.

She had finally admitted to her feelings for Robin one ladies night out when Emma and Ruby had gotten her good and liquored up. And they didn't let her backtrack when she sobered up the next morning. Regina didn't follow through though as Robin had been in another relationship and she had just started to date someone. But overall, she didn't want to chance losing him. She always chased away her boyfriends and she wouldn't survive losing Robin.

But she was losing him. It hurt so much she wanted to curl in a ball on her floor and just stay there until she stopped feeling all together. Yet Emma was right—that wasn't how she handled things. Regina Mills tackled things head on. Especially if they were important to her.

And Robin certainly was.

Opening her eyes, Regina got out of the car and walked back to the church as a woman with a purpose. Her heels clicked as she climbed the stone steps leading into the church and she pushed open the wooden door. As she approached the main aisle, she heard the minister say: "If anyone objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I object," Regina said, striding down the aisle. People began to murmur as their heads turned to follow her journey toward the altar.

Robin's hands slipped from Zelena's as he watched her. "Regina?" he asked.

"I knew it," Zelena said, shaking her head. "I knew you were going to pull a stunt like this. That's why I asked you not to come."

"What?" Robin turned back to her, confused. "She's my best friend."

Zelena sighed. "She doesn't have your best interests at heart. Look at her, she's interrupting your wedding to make it all about her."

"I'm not making it all about me," Regina said. "Believe it or not, I do have Robin's best interests at heart. And I don't think it's in his best interest to rush into a marriage with you."

The bride turned back to her groom, laying a hand on his cheek to guide Robin's eyes back to hers. "Don't listen to her. She doesn't want you to marry me because she's in love with you. She can't accept that you love me."

Something changed in his eyes. They got softer, almost like a child who had been told something that he wasn't sure he could believe. He glanced over at Regina. "She loves me?" he asked.

Regina stepped closer to him. "I only want you to be happy. I don't know if I'd make you happy but I don't think Zelena will. I think you need to slow down and get to know her a bit better. You two have known each other barely a year. So don't do this. Not for me, but for yourself."

"Regina," he breathed, starting to step down off the altar.

The man who had escorted Zelena down the aisle stepped between Robin and Regina, taking her arm. "I think you've done enough. Time to leave."

Regina pulled her arm from his grip. "I can leave on my own. Thank you very much."

She headed back down the aisle, pretending her heart wasn't breaking with every step. Part of her had hoped Robin would've stopped her but the realistic part of her knew her words wouldn't stop the wedding. All they probably did was cost her her best friend.

"Regina, wait!" Robin's voice grew louder and she stopped, turning to find him running down the aisle after her. Her heart rose up into her throat as he skidded to a stop in front of her, panting. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

"I do," she admitted softly. "I have for a long time. I just…I just couldn't risk losing you if you didn't feel the same or if we gave this a try and I screwed it up. I always screw it up, you know that."

Robin wrapped his arms around her, one hand cupping the back of her head. "You don't always screw up. And I wouldn't let either of us screw this up."

"Robin? Robin, what are you doing?" Zelena had come down the aisle, her maid of honor carrying her train. "We're supposed to be getting married."

He pulled away from Regina, though he kept his arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, Zelena. I can't. Not when we both know my heart belongs to another. That's why you rushed me to the aisle and why you've slowly been removing Regina from my life, isn't it?"

"What?" Zelena stuttered, looking taken aback. "I have no clue what you're talking about, darling."

"Enough, Zelena," Robin replied, sounding tired. "I wasn't blind to how you would 'accidentally' forget to invite Regina to our dinners. How something would suddenly come up whenever Regina and I had plan. And then you wouldn't let me put her in the wedding party in any capacity I should've stopped you the moment I realized what you were doing. That's on me."

Zelena let out a frustrated yell as she stomped her foot. "I knew this would happen. We should've just eloped."

"Would it have changed anything?" Robin asked. "Zelena, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this humiliation but I think we both know this marriage would be a huge mistake."

Her blue eyes glanced between Regina and Robin before Zelena threw her bouquet at Regina. She hiked up her skirts and stormed past them, her parents and bridal party following after her. Robin pulled Regina closer, hiding her from the glares they were getting.

Once they had passed, Regina stepped out as she rolled the bouquet in her hand. She held it up. "Does this count as catching it?"

Those on Robin's side laughed as he held her closer, leading her back toward the front as Zelena's wedding guests started to stroll out, realizing there would be no wedding. Or if there was, it wouldn't be the one they came for.

Not that Regina was going to rush down the aisle. She was far more practical than that, which helped balance out some of Robin's more romantic notions. Like proposing and marrying a woman before knowing her twelve months. But there were a few she let him sweep her away in and she looked forward to many more.

Will led the groomsmen from the altar. "Thank god you did that, Regina, or else we would've had to go through with our elaborate kidnapping attempt," he said, kissing her cheek.

She laughed, rolling her eyes until one by one, they pulled out various items to be used in the kidnapping. Rope to tie Robin's hands and a bag to throw over his head were just a few items. David looked a bit sheepish. "Killian's waiting in the alley for you. I think we should let him know the getaway vehicle's not needed," he explained.

"Don't bother. I figured it out." Killian walked down the aisle, heading away from the people streaming out of the church. He smiled at Robin. "Glad to see you came to your senses."

Robin glanced around at his groomsmen, frowning. "None of you actually supported this wedding?"

They shook their heads and he blew out in exasperation. "And you didn't tell me because…?"

"We did," Will said. "Multiple times. All of us."

Robin looked again at his groomsmen, watching as they nodded. Killian, Emma and Mary Margaret joined in. "We told you it was going too fast, mate," Killian replied. "You were just too stubborn to listen."

"So, now what?" David asked, wrapping his arm around Mary Margaret's waist.

Emma shrugged. "Well, it would be a shame to let that catering hall go unused."

"You're suggesting we have the wedding reception anyway?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of tacky?"

"Maybe, but do we really care? It can be a party to celebrate the fact Robin didn't make the worst decision of his life," Will said.

Robin let an indignant noise as Regina pressed her face into his shoulder to hide her laughter. Everyone agreed to head over to the reception and he kissed the top of her head. "I heard you," he whispered.

"Sorry," she whispered back. "But it was the truth."

Pulling away from him, Regina smiled. "Well, it seems I have a fancy party to get ready for. I'll see you there?"

Robin nodded and she kissed his cheek before walking out with Emma and Killian. They walked down the stone stairs as Emma nudged Regina. "So, is there anything you want to say to me?"

Heaving a sigh, Regina turned to Emma. "You were right. And thank you for convincing me to crash the wedding."

"I thank you as well." Robin kissed Emma's cheek as he passed her, hurrying down the stairs to grab Regina's hands. "Now I hope you don't mind if I steal Regina?"

Emma looked ready to protest when Killian slung his arm around her shoulders. "Sure. I can give this one a ride."

"Thank you," Robin said, tugging on Regina's hand. "We'll see you at the reception hall!"

* * *

They stumbled to her car, laughing as they climbed in. Regina once again sat behind the steering wheel and took a deep breath. "I actually stopped your wedding."

"Yes, you did," Robin confirmed.

She burst out laughing, clutching the wheel to steady herself as she began to wheeze. Robin rubbed her back, waiting for her fit to die down.

"Sorry," she said, still trying to catch her breath. "That was just the craziest thing I've ever done."

"I know." Robin smiled, taking her hand. "And I'm glad you did it."

"Do you think the guys would've gone through with the kidnapping plot if I hadn't?"

"Gone through with it? Yes. Succeeded? Probably not. But they wouldn't have had to done it. I was about to stop the wedding myself because there was someone missing."

Her heart beat faster and she struggled to keep her voice even. "Emma thought you were looking for me."

"I was," he confirmed. "I kept thinking I couldn't get married without my best friend. And as I sat there thinking about it, I realized I didn't want to do a lot unless you were by my side. Then you were objecting and Zelena was telling me you loved me and I realized I should've been choosing you all along."

She leaned forward and he met her, pressing their lips together. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and she curled her fingers around it as their kiss deepened. For years, she had imagined what it would be like to kiss him and she was glad that it was everything she wanted—and more. His lips were warm and welcoming, feeling like they were made to kiss hers.

They broke the kiss but didn't pull back, their breaths sharing the same space as they pressed their foreheads together. "What time is the reception again?" she asked him.

"Cocktail hour starts at six but we could be late," Robin replied. "I think we're the guests of honor at this point."

She smiled as she finally started the car, driving back to the apartment she shared with Emma.

* * *

Regina and Robin ended up getting to the reception closer to seven, mostly because he insisted on stopping at a nearby florist to get her a corsage. "It's a wedding reception without a wedding, not the prom," Regina said.

"So?" He kissed her cheek before hopping out of the car. Before he closed the door, he told her: "I'll be right back."

She leaned back, smiling still. It hadn't gone away since the moment she got her apartment door open and Robin's lips latched onto her neck. He had tugged on her zipper but she insisted on taking off his tuxedo carefully. "We don't want people talking," she said.

"People are already talking, lovely," Robin told her. But he let her strip him one article at a time and watched as she hung it up.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him. She laughed as she writhed under him, his fingers finding every sensitive spot on her body. By the time he finished with her feet, she was struggling for air again and had tears pooling in her eyes. He let her recover her breath as he kissed his way up her leg.

She sighed in contentment as she recalled the next hour of bliss she and Robin spent together. If kissing him had been everything she thought it would be, making love to him had exceeded every one of her fantasies. They had laid side by side after, staring at her ceiling as their heart rates came down.

"We could've been doing that years ago," Robin said.

Regina hummed in agreement. "We were fools."

"Well, I plan to make up for lost time." He rolled over, hovering over her with each arm on either side of her.

She stopped him, though. "If you keep it up, then we'll never make it to the reception. Then people will really be talking."

"Let them," he said, though rolling next to her. He propped himself up with his elbow. "I don't care what they say. I'm not ashamed to love you."

"I'm not ashamed but…don't you think we should feel a little bad for having sex only hours after you left Zelena at the altar?"

Robin lowered his eyes as his smile faltered. "Don't feel any shame. It's on me that I let it get that far rather than calling it off earlier."

"Don't punish yourself," she said, laying her hand against his cheek. "Zelena knew your true feelings and still tried to rush you to the altar."

He smiled, kissing the underside of her wrist. "Thank you for the reminder, love."

"Any time." She slid out of bed, gathering her underwear and bra. "Time to get ready, though."

"You really want to go, don't you?"

"Free food, free booze and the chance to slow dance with you?" Regina asked. "Hell, yes."

Robin laughed, climbing out of bed himself. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Now, he climbed back into her car and held out the corsage made of red roses and baby's breath. "For you, milady."

She let him slide it on her wrist before she took off toward the hall again. They were the last to arrive and Regina had no choice but to let the valet try to find a spot for her car. "Don't scratch it," she warned the boy barely out of high school as she dropped her keys in his open hand.

Robin escorted her in and they were greeted by Emma, who already seemed to have hit the open bar a few times in the cocktail hour alone. "About time you two showed up! We were just about to start taking bets on it," she said, handing them shots. "Drink up!"

"Might as well," Robin said, clinking his glass with Regina's. They down whatever Emma had gotten them—fireball whiskey was definitely involved—before they headed over to the rest of their friends. More teasing followed but Regina didn't mind. Not with how Robin was pressing her to his side and smiling so bright, she thought she needed sunglasses to look at him.

The DJ Robin and Zelena had hired seemed surprised to find out there had been no wedding but went with the flow pretty well. He stayed away from some of the usual wedding reception things, though Robin still insisted on having his mother-son dance. Regina stood on the edge of the dancefloor with Emma and Mary Margaret, watching as Robin twirled his mother around.

"Regina?" She turned her head to find Robin's father standing next to her, hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?"

Even before her own father had died, Michael Locksley had treated Regina like his own daughter. So had Catherine Locksley, with the two sending her care packages from England and they had as many video calls with her as they did with their son. And so she readily took his hand and let him sweep her onto the dancefloor.

"I wanted to thank you, on behalf of Catherine and myself," he said as they moved in time to the music. "You finally got through to Robin about how wrong his wedding was."

"He was particularly stubborn about this," Regina agreed.

Michael chuckled. "You've been stubborn too."

"I know."

"Catherine and I have been rooting for you two to get together. You two belong with each other."

Regina smiled, ducking her head. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"I imagine next year, we'll be dancing at your wedding. And no one is going to interrupt that." He winked at her and she laughed.

The music changed as Robin spun his mother closer to his father and Regina. "Shall we swap partners?" he asked.

Michael nodded, taking Catherine's hand as Robin drew Regina closer. "Enjoy your dance with my father?"

"I did." She looked up at him. "Did you really even ignore your parents' warnings about Zelena?"

He grimaced and Regina rolled her eyes. "Robin Locksley, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," he said, pulling her close. "But I hope above all, you'll continue to love me."

She smiled. "I've tried to stop doing that for years. It's never worked so I don't think that will be a problem."

He kissed her as the DJ lowered the music. "We have a request from Emma, dedicated to Regina. It's a bit unusual, but she said everyone here will understand. So, Regina, this is Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now,' just for you."

The music started up as Regina glanced over at Emma, who raised a shot in salute before downing it. Shaking her head, she turned to Robin. "I'm going to get her a shot when this is song is over."

"And I'm getting you a drink," he said. "To thank you for being around when it came time to speak now."

She rolled her eyes and gave his arm a light punch but the silly smile on her face didn't fade away. Instead, she let him pull her toward the rest of their friends as they continued dancing the night away.

* * *

 **A/N** : I hope everyone enjoyed this! If you have any Taylor Swift songs you want to see me tackle, let me know. And I don't mind repeating songs, if you have a specific scenario in mind. For example, you'll see "Speak Now" again—with an Outlaw Bandit twist!


	2. Mine

It all started with a cup of coffee. Or rather, a refill of one. He had stood next to her table, dark green apron over his gray shirt and blue jeans as he held a pot of coffee. She had gotten lost in his bright blue eyes and the dimples that had formed as he smiled so he had to repeat himself. "Can I get you a refill?" his accented voice asked.

She blinked a few times before recovering her senses. "No, thank you. I think I've had enough."

"Exams?" he asked, looking at the books spread over her table. When she nodded, she gave her a sympathetic smile. "Me too. Once I'm off my shift, I'll be hitting the books as well."

"When do you have time to sleep?"

He laughed. "Right now, I don't. I can sleep when I'm dead."

"That doesn't seem too healthy."

"And seven cups of coffee is?" He raised an eyebrow before holding out his hand. "Robin."

She took his hand, shaking it. "Regina."

He glanced around and seeing that there were only a few patrons in the café, he slid into the seat across from her. "So, where do you go?"

"Columbia," Regina said. "Like my mother, so I guess I'm a legacy."

Robin nodded. "I'm attending Brooklyn College."

"Really? What brought you to Brooklyn from…some place in England?"

He laughed. "I'm from a small village there, yes. Wasn't fond of the small town life and so I ran away to a big city."

"So you came to New York rather than London because…?"

"I wanted a complete change of pace," he said. "Have I passed?"

Regina laughed, realizing she was grilling him. "Yes, sorry. Turn about it fair play, so fire away."

"You from here in New York?"

She nodded. "We live up in Westchester but I'm staying at Mother's company apartment while I'm studying."

"Big expensive one?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" she shot back before sighing. "But yes. Mother's company is very affluent and wouldn't pay for anything that was…subpar."

He chuckled. "Her words?"

"You can tell?" She then dissolved into giggles, shaking her head. "Maybe I need to go to sleep."

"Maybe you do."

"So should you," she said.

He nodded. "Maybe I should. But I have a couple hours left on my shift."

"Well, you better get some rest afterwards. Got it?" She stood and gathered her books. "Have a good night, Robin."

"You too, Regina." He stood, moving back behind the counter. She felt his eyes on her as she exited the café, a stupid smile on her face.

* * *

Regina returned to the café several times over the next month. She would set herself up with her books and her laptop at the same table, one of the ones he covered. And then she would do her work while drinking coffee. Most nights, he'd join her once the café emptied out and they would talk until she would excuse herself, not wanting to be stuck on the subway at an ungodly, unsafe hour.

"Why do you keep coming here?" he asked her after several weeks. "Certainly there are cafes in Manhattan. So why do you keep coming to Brooklyn?"

She shrugged. "I like the coffee."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure management would love to know that our coffee is worth a trip across the East River."

"Well, why else would I come here?"

"Maybe for the company." He winked at her.

She gave him a look. "Don't flatter yourself."

"So the coffee just tastes best from this particular table during my shift?"

"It's out of the way and lets me do my work in peace."

Robin smiled, leaning forward. "Dunno. Pretty sure you're stalking and flirting with me."

"I'm not flirting with anyone," Regina shot back. "I have no use for a relationship."

"Busy with school?"

"I don't believe in love. It doesn't exist, so why bother looking for it?"

Robin frowned, leaning forward. "You really believe that?"

"Yes," she replied, meeting his eyes. "If had you lived with my parents, you'd understand why."

"So because your parents' marriage was bad, you swore off love?"

"It was more complicated than that," Regina replied. She crossed her arms. "Is this where you try and convince me that love is real and amazing and I shouldn't close myself off from it?"

Robin tilted his head. "I could but I doubt anything I say could get you to change your mind."

"Good," Regina replied, ready to move on from this topic.

"So I'm going to show you."

She groaned, leaning back in her seat. "Really?"

"Really," he replied. "Are you free tomorrow? And don't lie."

"Like you would know."

He raised an eyebrow and she knew he was going to challenge her. "Would you like to test me?"

"I have an honor society meeting tomorrow night. I'm the secretary so I can't miss it." She met Robin's eyes and waited for his verdict.

Robin narrowed his blue eyes before nodding. "You pass. That's the truth. Okay, are you free the next night?"

"Study group."

"Now that is a lie."

She frowned, crossing her arms. "What makes you say that?"

"Someone who comes all the way to Brooklyn to study strikes me as someone who doesn't want to study with others," he said, raising his eyebrow in another challenge.

Regina threw up her hands. "Fine, you caught me. I'm free on Saturday night."

"Great!" Robin stood, smiling. "Meet me here. Dress nice but not fancy."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow. "What are we doing?"

"That is a surprise." He winked at her before disappearing into the kitchen.

Regina sat there, staring toward the swinging metal doors as she chewed her pen. Though she wasn't sure why, she found she was excited for her date.

* * *

Two days later, Regina approached the café with a pounding heart. She had spent the afternoon planning her outfit, often telling herself it didn't matter. It was just a stupid challenge that would end with Robin realizing what she already knew—love wasn't real. He'd admit she was right and they would move past this.

Robin was waiting outside for her, wearing a blue polo shirt and nice pants. She felt her choice of a jean skirt and nice shirt fit right in with him and she relaxed a bit.

Until he smiled. She had seen it several times since she started going to this café but it seemed different today. For the first time, it made her heart beat faster and she felt like a flustered school girl. "Well," she said, forcing her voice to stay even, "you clean up nicely."

"I do my best," he replied, voice light. It then changed to all sincerity when he said: "You look lovely, Regina."

"Thank you," she replied, praying she wasn't blushing. "It was a bit difficult deciding what was appropriate for our unknown destination."

"I can assure you that you are dressed perfectly. Shall we?" He held out his arm to her.

She gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

"I plan on wooing you properly."

"Did you just say 'wooing'? What century are you from?"

He chuckled. "I like being old-fashioned. Throws people off."

Regina looped her arm with his and he led down the street toward the water. She glanced around. "DUMBO? That's where we're going?"

"It has a really good place I want to take you to," he explained. "It's really romantic. We can eat right by the water."

"I wouldn't call the East River romantic."

Robin chuckled. "I take it you wouldn't call anything romantic."

They arrived at a restaurant and Robin held the door open for her. He followed her in and a staff member—a rather portly fellow—waved to him. "I have your table ready, Robin. Follow me," he said.

"Thank you, John," he replied, placing a hand on Regina's back. "That's my roommate. He got us a reservation."

"I didn't realize you were so well connected," she teased him.

He winked. "There's a lot about me you don't realize."

Little John motioned to a table for two on the establishment's patio. Robin pulled out her chair and she took it, letting him continue with his ridiculous and over-the-top display of "wooing" her. He thanked his friend as he passed before sitting down across from her.

"So, Regina, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

She shrugged. "What's romantic?"

"Regina…" Robin sighed. "I want to get to know you."

"You have been doing that at the café. We didn't need to have a date."

Robin studied her before sighing. "You really don't like romance, do you?"

Leaning forward, she shook her head. "I told you love doesn't really exist. If that's the case, then why bother with romance?"

His shoulders sagged. "Fine, you seem set in your ways. So don't think of this as a date. We're just two friends having dinner together."

"Really?" Regina asked, surprised.

Robin nodded. "Really. I want you to have fun and it's clear you won't if I continue treating this like a date."

She should've felt relieved and triumphant—she had won. But Regina felt horrible for ruining his plans. "Thank you," she said softly.

"So, what looks good to you?" Robin asked, opening the menu.

* * *

Robin was right. Once they stopped treating it as a date, Regina began to enjoy herself more. They shared a plate of calamari as they talked about anything and everything. As their entrees arrived, Robin confessed to watching romantic comedy movies.

"Really?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "I would've pegged you for an action-adventure kind of guy."

"I like a good action movie but rom coms are my weakness." He looked sheepish, shrugging.

She smirked for a moment before shrugging. "Maybe you'll have to show me some of your favorites one day. Perhaps they'll make me believe in love."

"Now you're just teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she replied, apologetic. "But I mean it about at least watching them with you."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"We're friends, right? Friends have movie marathons."

"I like having you as a friend," he said, smiling.

She shrugged. "You're not so bad."

He tossed some bread at her and she let out a squeal. They continued to eat and chat, moving on to their childhoods.

Or at least onto Robin's. He spoke of life in a small village in Essex, growing up with two doting parents who he confessed he did miss. "But they understood I needed to go exploring. And we talk every Sunday," he said.

"Sounds nice," Regina sighed.

He nodded, leaning forward. "What about you? How often do you talk to your parents?"

"I haven't seen my father since the divorce. Mother won't let me," she replied, voice flat. "And I try to avoid talking with my mother unless absolutely necessary."

"You two don't get along?"

"That doesn't even start to describe our relationship." Regina stared at her plate, frowning. "But I don't want to talk about it. We're having a pleasant night out. We shouldn't let my ugly family relationship ruin it."

He took her hand. "Okay. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'm a really good listener."

"Thank you," she replied, softly. They changed the topic but she kept her fingers laced with his for the rest of their meal.

* * *

After dinner, he took her on a walk along the riverfront as they shared a pastry from a local bakery. "This may be worth a trip over the bridge," she said, pulling off another piece. She popped it into her mouth and let out a moan of pleasure.

He chuckled. "I knew you would like it. I try to get something from them once a week."

"I'm impressed you show such restraint. If it was me, I'd be getting something from them once a day."

"Well, if I had the money…"

Regina fell silent, forgetting that for as much as she hated her mother, she still financed the good life she lived. She admired Robin for doing it mostly on his own, his parents' contributions not as much as Cora's. "Being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be," she whispered.

"I don't think it is," Robin replied. "I don't want to be rich. I just want a few more dollars here or there for more pastries."

They leaned over the railing, looking at the city skyline across the river. Dusk had fallen and the lights were starting to come on, reflected in the gentle waves of the East River. Regina stared at them, still captivated as she been as a child. "It's so beautiful," she said.

"Yes, it is," Robin replied. "That's what I came here instead of going to London. I thought it was more beautiful."

She turned to look at him, taking in the amazed look on his face. He was handsome and her heart did flutter as he was bathed in the lights from Manhattan. If love did exist, she believed she could fall in love with him.

If only.

* * *

Regina and Robin's friendship continued to blossom after that failed date. She made trips over to Brooklyn to visit his small apartment, watching the romance movies he loved and talking about life.

She loved his place. It was cozy and was a reflection of himself, unlike her place. There was a blanket his grandmother had knitted for him when he was kid thrown over the couch and the two often curled up under it during their movie marathons. He had his school books scattered around the apartment—on the coffee table he rescued from a garage sale as well as the kitchen table—and he was always picking up some stray article of clothing when she visited.

"What are we watching today?" she asked, settling on his couch with a bowl of popcorn.

He threw a pair of jeans into his room before shaking his head. "We're not watching anything today."

"We're not?" She frowned. "Then what are we doing?"

"We're going for a walk."

Regina's mouth fell open. "A what?"

"Come on, Regina. You know what it is." He gave her arm a tug. "Come on."

She stood and let him lead her from the apartment. Their fingers were laced together as they strolled down the block from his house, heading to a nearby park. "What is this for?" she asked.

"Fresh air," Robin replied. "We've been cooped up indoors due to the rain for far too long."

Regina crinkled her nose. "Fresh air? This is New York. There is no fresh air."

"We both know that's not true. And doesn't this feel good?"

She had to admit to herself that it did. A warm breeze played with her loose hair, a light scent of flowers and rain in it. It almost felt like summer.

What also felt good was her hand in Robin's. To have their fingers laced together, hands swinging between them with each step. She enjoyed being close to him, to feeling his skin against hers when their arms brushed.

They entered the park, joining other couples walking hand-in-hand in the nice weather. She gave him a look. "I thought you weren't going to convince me romance and love are real?"

"I'm not," he replied, frowning. "We're just two friends going for a walk."

She glanced down at their clasped hands and he pulled away. "Sorry," he said.

"That's okay," she replied. It wasn't but not for the reason she had always thought it would be. She missed the warmth of his hand and the closeness of him.

Robin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, are you ready for finals?"

"I think so," she replied. "You?"

He shrugged. "I think I've studied so much, my brain has stopped working."

She laughed. "Is that why we're really taking a walk? So you can jump start your brain?"

"Maybe." He chuckled. "I don't know. Brain's stopped, remember?"

Regina gave his arm a little push, shaking her head. He laughed as they continued on toward a grassy hill. Stopping, he took her hand again. "Ever roll down a hill?"

"Not really. Mother would've killed me if I got grass stains on any of my clothes."

"Then we need to rectify that." Robin sat down and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. You're only young once."

Regina glared at him before sighing as she flopped down next to him. "Only because it's you," she said.

"I'm honored." Robin pressed his hand to his heart. "Now, do you need instructions?"

"I think I can figure out how to roll down a hill."

He smiled. "Okay. I'd only advise covering your face. Just in case."

She rolled her eyes but did as he instructed. "On my count," his muffled voice said. "One, two, three."

Pushing off, Regina rolled down the hill. Her stomach felt like it was flying about her body and the grass felt cool against her exposed skin where her shirt had hiked up. She felt like she was picking up speed and going impossibly fast, likely to crash into something.

But then the ground leveled off and she ended up on her back. Lowering her hands, she stretched her arms out as she watched the first stars appear in the sky. She felt Robin land next to her, his hair brushing the top of her head. "That was a lot of fun," she said.

"Good." He rolled over, his face coming into view. "I like making you smile."

She wasn't sure what changed in her but she found herself craning her head up, pressing her lips against his. He responded eagerly, opening his mouth to let her slip her tongue inside as they deepened the kiss.

They broke apart and he helped her into a sitting position. He laced his fingers with hers again. "I thought you didn't do romance?"

She shrugged. "I guess you made me change my mind after all."

"So I can ask you out on a date now?" he asked.

Regina tilted her head. "I think it's my turn. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd be honored," he replied. Robin pulled her close again, kissing her. They fell back onto the grass, exchanging lazy kisses as the night fell around them.

* * *

Regina paced their apartment, brown eyes darting to the clock every so often. Midnight. One AM. One-thirty. She sighed, hugging herself as she wondered where Robin was. He had been coming home at all hours of the night lately. Usually, she would lay in their bed and pretend to be asleep, listening as he would lock the door and throw the deadbolt. Then he would toss his keys into the bowl they kept by their coat rack. She could see him in her mind's eye toeing off his shoes before he would pad into their room. The bed would dip as he sat, beginning to strip down to his t-shirt and boxers. He'd slip under the covers, kiss her cheek and roll over. She would pick up his discarded clothes in the morning, ignoring the smell of alcohol and perfume on them.

She sat down on their couch, sighing as she rubbed her neck. Her law books were spread out over their coffee table, notes partially completed before she gave up due to being too distracted. Graduation was so close and she was already looking at places to work after school. Robin had been so supportive of her and because of him, she had decided to use her law degree to help make people's lives better as an advocate. Once both of them got more experience, more connections and a little more money, they would start their own organization to help the less fortunate.

Turning her head, she saw the framed picture of her and Robin at his graduation. He had stayed an extra year in school to earn his MPA and had started working for a non-profit that helped inner city kids. It didn't pay as much as they would've liked, especially with Regina going to school fulltime and not working. She had also lost her mother's contributions to her tuition. Cora Mills had ordered Regina to break up with Robin but she had held firm, not wanting to give him up like she had her high school sweetheart Daniel. So Cora had cut her off and kicked her out of the apartment in the city. Robin had immediately found them a new apartment and they moved in together.

Free from her mother's clutches, Regina felt happier than she had in a long time. She was able to reconnect with her father and the two had rebuilt their relationship again. While Henry wasn't as wealthy as his ex-wife, he still had enough money to help with Regina's schooling. He had offered to help them in other ways, but she and Robin had politely refused. Staring at the bills resting on their kitchen table, Regina wondered if maybe it was time for them to swallow their pride and accept some help.

Or perhaps she should get a job. She was able to focus on schoolwork and be gainfully employed. The extra money would help them greatly, she knew. And maybe then things wouldn't be so tense between them. Maybe Robin wouldn't be staying away because he resented her for not doing her part in their relationship.

She curled up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. That was what she feared the most—that Robin was coming to resent her. He had promised to show her that love was enough and that they could make it, but she knew there would come a day when she showed him the opposite. She was driving him away with her selfishness like her mother had to her father. But unlike her mother, Regina wanted to fix it. Because she could see a future with Robin, could see them growing old together and could finally believe that love was enough.

A key turned in the lock and she sat up, knowing it was Robin. He opened the door, looking fatigued. Robin closed his eyes as he leaned against the closed door for a few moments before kicking off his shoes. His briefcase fell from his fingers and landed with a dull thud on the floor.

He turned around, frowning. "Regina, what are you doing up? Don't you have class in the morning?"

"I know you've been coming home late," she said. "And that you reek of alcohol. I can smell it from here. What's going on?"

Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Can we not do this now? Let's get some rest and we can talk in the morning."

"No. We're going to talk about it now."

"There isn't anything to talk about, really."

Regina frowned, crossing her arms. "There is something. Do you hate me?"

"What?" His head shot up and his eyes grew wide. "No, I could never hate you."

"Really? Then why don't you come home on time anymore?"

He sighed again. "Regina, it's because I hate you."

"You just don't love me anymore."

"What?" His voice came out sounding strangled.

Regina swallowed back her sob, her voice thick. "Is it…Is it another woman? Have you found love with someone else?"

"Regina, stop. That's not…"

"Please, Robin," she sobbed. "Just tell me the truth."

He closed his eyes, nodding. "You're right. I can't do this anymore…"

Regina's blood froze, her heart stopped and she suddenly realized she didn't want to hear the truth. She didn't want Robin to break her heart.

And so she ran.

She ran down the three flights of stairs and out into the chilly spring night. Regina made it to the corner before reality hit her—it was almost three in the morning and she had nowhere else to go. And she hadn't grabbed anything—no wallet, no keys, no phone—that could help her get away from the pain.

"Regina!" A warm coat covered her shoulders and she smelt Robin's familiar aftershave. He turned her to face him, pulling the coat tighter around her. "Please, just let me speak."

"You said you can't do this anymore."

He nodded, taking her hands. "I have been sneaking around, but it's not another woman. It's another job."

"What?" The lump stuck in her throat started to disappear. "Another job? Why? Where? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I took a job as a bartender at a pub close to where I work so I could get a little extra money to help with our bills. And I didn't tell you because you're so close to finishing law school. I know how guilty you feel, like you could be doing more but your studies are so important." He reached into his pocket. "And I was earning more money to help pay for this surprise for you."

He pulled out a blue box and Regina forgot how to breathe. Dropping to one knee, Robin opened it to reveal a simple but beautiful princess cut diamond surrounded by two rubies. He took her hand in his free one. "Regina Mills, I know you have a lot of reservations about marriage. I've met your mother and I understand every one of them."

She let out a watery chuckle and he smiled. "But years ago, I was attracted to a beautiful brunette who always sat at my table. That beautiful brunette told me she didn't believe in love, so I decided to show her she was wrong. Granted, I went about it the wrong way and almost pushed her away, but when I stopped trying I then saw it—the flicker of belief.

"Over time, that flicker grew and you finally believe in love…you believe in me. And I believe in you. I thought I knew everything about love and looking back, I was a fool. You've shown me so much and something tells me that you'll show me more in the upcoming years."

By this point, Regina had tears running down her face which were freezing to her cheeks. She didn't care. This was the best moment of her life so far and she smiled brighter than she ever smiled before.

Robin's smile grew as well. "So, Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of teaching me about marriage for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes," she said, voice hoarse. "I love you so much, Robin."

"I love you too." He slid the ring onto her finger before standing. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her.

She melted into him, surrounded by Robin between him and his jacket. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I thought you were cheating."

"I'm sorry I made you think that," he replied, his hand cupping her head. "Now, let's head back upstairs and go to bed. It's late."

Regina nodded, taking his hand. They climbed back up the three flights of stairs and Robin let them back into their apartment. She helped him undress this time, able to put the clothes away without having to wait until morning. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. "I am so lucky to have you in my life," he said.

"And I you," she whispered back.

They climbed into bed, knowing that there was still a lot to discuss between the two of them. An engagement ring didn't make the bills disappear or make groceries any less expensive. But it meant they would face those things together for the rest of their life.

As she laid her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat and thought only thing:

 _Mine._

* * *

 **A/N** : Thanks to Chocopic31, both for the idea of this series of one shots over all and for the song suggestion for this chapter.

-Mac


	3. Mary's Song

"Mary's Song"

Lady Regina of Basque met Lord Robin of Sherwood when they were children. He came with his parents, Lord Michael and Lady Catherine, so that his father could settle a dispute with Regina's father, Prince Henry, over land boundaries. Rooms had been made up for the noble family in anticipation of long negotiations between the men.

Her mother, Princess Cora, had insisted that they all greet the family when they arrived. So when a carriage had been spotted bearing the Sherwood crest, Regina's nurse had hastily changed her out of the simple blue smock she wore while playing. Instead, she was put into a red dress with a white ribbon tied around her middle. Her black hair was brushed and braided, a red ribbon woven into it. Her nurse brought her to the front steps, leaving her in the care of her parents.

Mother looked over her appearance and nodded. "Hold my hand, Regina. And remember what I've taught you about visiting dignitaries."

"Smile, don't speak unless spoken to and then address them politely," Regina recited, schooled though they hardly received guests.

"Good," Mother said, nodding. She straightened up as the sound of hooves grew louder. "Here they come."

Regina took her mother's hand as the black carriage led by a team of beautiful chestnut horses pulled up in front of the house. A footman wearing a green tunic jumped off the back and opened the door, lowering the bronze steps that would allow the people inside to step down onto the ground.

A tall blond man emerged from the carriage, wearing a fine silk black coat over a green shirt and black pants. His blue eyes took in the Basque estate before he turned back to the carriage, helping a woman from it. She was blonde as well, her hair pulled into a bun. Her outfit wasn't as fine or large as the one Mother wore, but Regina thought it resembled some of the traveling outfits her mother owned. It was a light blue silk dress that left enough room for the lady to be comfortable but still not take up much room in the small carriage.

The man then helped a young boy down and the lady smoothed down his blond hair with her gloved hand. He shrugged her off, making a face in disgust. Regina's eyes widened in surprise. Children didn't often come to Basque and she was eager to play with someone close to her age.

"Lord Michael," Daddy said, bowing to the man. "It is an honor to meet you face-to-face at last."

Lord Michael bowed in return. "Prince Henry, the honor is all mine. May I present my wife, Lady Catherine, and our son, Robin?"

Daddy took Lady Catherine's hand, kissing it before turning to Robin. "A pleasure to meet the future lord of Sherwood."

"An honor to meet you too," Robin recited, looking bored. He met Regina's eyes and gave her the stink-eye when he caught her gaping at him.

Regina shrank behind her mother's skirts as Lady Catherine pulled her son back. "You treat the prince's daughter with more respect than that. Understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Robin replied, sulking.

Mother cleared her throat. "Why don't you come inside? We'll show you to your rooms. I am certain you want to rest and freshen up after your trip."

Regina held onto Mother's hand as they returned inside. Her nurse took her back to her rooms. "Now, try not to dirty this dress. You will be dining with the adults tonight."

Her eyes widened. She wasn't often allowed to eat with her parents, usually taking her meals with her nurse and a few other servants in the kitchens. This was a big event. So she nodded. "I'll be good."

"Good," the nurse replied. "Now play quietly and I'll come get you for supper."

Regina knelt down by the dollhouse she had received for her last birthday, one that was a replica of her father's estate. She sat her Mother and Daddy dolls at the table before retrieving the little girl doll. Raising her voice, she mimicked her mother's voice: "Regina, dear, you may eat with us tonight."

"Thank you, Mother," she said, moving her little girl doll toward the table. "I promise to be a good girl."

"Are you talking to yourself?" someone asked.

She turned around to find Robin standing in her nursery. He looked at her like she was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

Regina held out her doll. "I'm playing with my dollhouse. Do you want to play?"

"Dolls are for girls," he said with scorn. "And babies. I'm not a baby."

"I'm not a baby either. I'm seven."

He scoffed as he lounged on the couch in her room. "I'm nine. Trust me, seven is still a baby."

She frowned. "Is not! And your mother said you have to be nice to me."

"Yeah, but she ain't here, is she?"

"That's not a word."

Robin sat up, staring at her. "What?"

"You said 'ain't.' It's not a word," Regina told him.

"Who do you think you are? My tutor?" Robin scowled.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why are you so mean?"

"I don't want to be here, playing with a baby who is a girl," he yelled. "I wanted to stay home and practice archery with my mates but my parents insisted I come, to learn about being lord of a manor. It's boring."

"I am not a baby!" Regina yelled back, insulted.

"Prove it." Robin stood, holding up his fists. "Fight me."

She mimicked his stance. "Fine!"

But he dropped his hands, stunned. "You're not going to run away? Go cry to your Mother?"

"No." She glared at him, tightening her fists. "So are we going to fight?"

He shook his head and sat back down. "Just don't bother me."

"Well, you don't bother me," she told him, lowering her hands. "Especially if you're just going to be a grump."

Regina returned to her dollhouse, picking up the Daddy and Mother dolls again. They began dancing in one of the rooms while the Regina doll slept in her bed. She became so engrossed in her little story, she forgot all about Robin.

"Can I play?" Though he spoke softly, she still jumped at the sound of his voice.

She turned to find him standing behind her, looking uncertainly at her. Regina frowned. "I thought dolls were for babies and girls."

"Yeah but…" He sighed. "I'm bored and this seems to be the only thing to do. So can I play or not?"

"Fine. But you have to follow my rules, got it?"

He nodded, kneeling next to her. "Can I at least be the man?"

* * *

The negotiations went on for a week. Robin's sullenness faded away and he became more fun to be around, no longer making snide comments about her being a baby. He would willingly play with dolls when she asked and he taught her how to fight with swords. They had also gone to her father's guards to ask for bows. Robin had gotten one but the captain had determined that Regina was still too young to try. But away from his eyes, Robin let her try on his and guided her as she shot off a few arrows.

Regina's favorite thing to do, though, was to race Robin around her property. They would start at the stables and end at the kitchens. Each time, Robin beat her but she enjoyed the wind in her hair and the joy of just running.

"You're weird," he told her after their third race. "You don't mind losing."

She shrugged. "I just like running."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I won. I should get a prize."

"Fine. How about a kiss?" She puckered her lips, closed her eyes and leaned closer to him.

When nothing happened after a few seconds, she opened her eyes to find Robin leaning as far back as possible. He looked absolutely disgusted. "Eww. You might have cooties," he said.

"I do not!" She frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "You take that back!"

He shook his head, running into the house. Regina gave chase, dodging the servants as she tried to catch up with Robin.

They both turned the corner and nearly collided with Lady Catherine. She caught them easily though, holding them apart. "What are you doing?"

"She's trying to kiss me!" Robin exclaimed, pointing at Regina.

Regina frowned. "He said I have cooties!"

Lady Catherine chuckled before crouching down to look them both in the eyes. "I think you both need to apologize to each other. Got it?"

The glared at each other before Robin sighed. "I'm sorry I said you have cooties, Regina."

"And I'm sorry I tried to kiss you," she said, sticking out her hand. "Peace?"

"Peace," he agreed, shaking her hand.

Lady Catherine smiled. "Good. Now, you both need to clean up and get dressed for dinner. You will be dining with us again."

They nodded and headed upstairs to their rooms. Regina reached over and took Robin's hand. He didn't pull back and she swung their arms as they climbed the stairs to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Dining with the adults wasn't as excited as Regina had thought it would be. They discussed boring things like land, wealth and agreements. Nothing to interest Robin and Regina, who remained silent for the most part as they ate. They had had more fun eating in the kitchens, teasing each other and talking about things they liked.

"I am sorry to see this week end," Daddy said, leaning back in his seat. "It's been a pleasure to have your family with us, Lord Locksley."

Lord Michael nodded. "We have enjoyed spending time here, Prince Henry. Isn't that right, Catherine?"

"Indeed," she replied before turning to the children. "And I think you two had fun getting to know each other, right?"

"Yes, Mother," Robin replied. Regina echoed the sentiment.

Daddy smiled. "Well, with the new agreement, I believe you two will be seeing a lot more of each other. Our lands will be like one."

"Maybe they could be one someday," Lady Catherine replied, sending a look toward Robin and Regina.

Regina frowned, looking at Robin. He seemed just as confused as her by his mother statement but their parents seemed to understand. Both Daddy and Lord Michael looked thoughtful while Mother shook her head. "I think it's a bit too soon to predicting something like that, Lady Catherine."

"I only thought a marriage might be possible, Princess Cora. Not that it was a certain thing," Lady Catherine replied, smile tight.

"I wouldn't rule anything out though," Lord Michael added as Daddy nodded.

Regina stared down at her food. They were talking about her and Robin getting married. He couldn't even kiss her, so how would that work? She wasn't too sure what marriage entailed, but she was pretty sure husbands and wives were supposed to kiss.

Mother wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Let's not worry the children with such talk. Perhaps another topic?"

They moved on to discuss horses. Even though that was Regina's favorite topic, she stopped listening. She was too focused on the nervous and fidgety boy next to her, no doubt wondering the same thing she was:

Would they get married one day?

* * *

That night, Regina couldn't sleep. She slipped from her bed and knelt in front of her dollhouse. Picking up the Daddy and Mother dolls again, she imagined them as herself and Robin. "Are you hungry, Robin?" she asked, voice normal.

Doing her best to mimic Robin's voice, she held up the Daddy doll. "Oh, yes, Regina. I'm sure you made a delicious dinner. Let me thank you."

She leaned the dolls closer but still couldn't make them kiss. It seemed so strange even if they weren't really her and Robin.

"Regina? Are you up?" she heard Robin whisper. She looked up to find him coming in through the crawl space that connected their rooms. He stood and studied her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Regina shook her head. "Do you think we'll have to get married one day?"

He shrugged as he sat down next to her. "It probably wouldn't be too bad."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," he said. "After all, we're friends, right? So we get to spend all our time together and get to talk about things we like with each other. That can't be too bad."

"I guess. But what about the kissing?"

He grimaced. "I guess if we have to…"

"Do you think it'll be weird?" she asked. "Kissing each other?"

"Only one way to find out." Robin took a deep breath and leaned over, pressing his lips to hers.

It wasn't too bad, kissing. Robin's lips were warm and wet against hers and she wondered if hers felt the same as she kissed back. She didn't see what all the fuss was about, but she wouldn't mind kissing him again.

"Not too bad," he said, shrugging. "I guess marriage wouldn't be too bad. Besides it's not like we have to get married now."

She nodded before sighing. "I still can't sleep."

"Neither can I," he replied. "Do you want to play some? See if we get tired?"

* * *

In the morning, the two children were found curled up on Regina's floor. They were facing each other and were holding hands. Lady Catherine smiled as she woke them up. "You two decided to spend your last night together?" she asked.

They shrugged before nodding. She gathered them into her arms. "Aren't you two sweet?"

"They're lucky enough they are still young. Otherwise, this could've been scandalous," Mother said, glaring at Regina.

She shrank back but Lady Catherine tightened her hold on her. "Princess Cora, they are only children. No need to make them feel guilty for anything. They did nothing wrong."

Mother sniffed, leaving the room. Lady Catherine sighed. "You two are going to be great friends. Always watch out for each other."

"Yes, Mother," Robin said, nodding. "I'll keep Regina safe."

Regina nodded as well. "I'll always be Robin's friend."

* * *

Robin and Regina were true to their words. The property line between Basque and Sherwood disappeared, allowing the two children to come and go as they pleased. When they were able to get away from their studies, they often escaped outside to run around with each other and the boys Robin called friends—Will and John. They adopted Regina as their little sister and didn't seem to mind her tagging along on their adventures.

She still struggled to keep up with him when they were on their own two legs but once they were on horses, the situation was reversed. Regina excelled at everything equestrian and she blew past Robin on her beautiful chestnut stallion, a birthday gift from her father.

As she grew older, Regina came to believe that it would always be her and Robin. Marriage looked better and better every year. If she had to live the rest of her life with just one man, she would rather it be Robin than anyone else. He didn't mind that she preferred breeches to skirts, liked the fact she enjoyed being outdoors as much as he and never tried to change her, unlike her mother.

"No man is going to want a tomboy for a wife," she would often snap.

"Robin doesn't mind," Regina would always reply.

This time, as Regina approached her sixteenth birthday, her mother snapped back again. "Robin is a nobody in the grand scheme of things. He's never going to marry you, Regina. You're nothing more than a little sister to him."

"But if he doesn't mind then maybe someone else won't either," Regina replied, though part of her believed she was going to be Robin's wife.

Mother sighed. "Regina, when will you just accept that I know what's best for you?"

Regina doubted that but she bit her tongue, counting the minutes until she was free to steal away to the stables. She burst in, startling the stable boy. Daniel then smiled. "Going for another ride?"

"I need to get away from here," Regina replied. "I need to get away from _her_."

Daniel nodded. "Rocinante can be ready in a few minutes. Just hold on."

He was quick enough and she was soon flying through her father's lands, the wind in her hair and her mother far away. She headed for the divide between Basque and Sherwood, knowing Robin was going to be there. He had been practicing sword-fighting with Will when she had left him not more than an hour prior and she doubted he had gone far.

She slowed Rocinante as she spied Robin's familiar form. Her heart sped up and she grew excited, knowing he would make her feel better soon.

But her mood plummeted further when she saw Robin was not alone. A young woman, around their age with dark hair and dark eyes dressed in a beautiful green silk dress, took his arm as she smiled up at him. Regina tried to turn Rocinante around but Robin had already spotted her. He waved her over. "Regina! There's someone I want you to meet."

She dismounted and approached Robin, leading Rocinante behind her. He wrapped his arm around the woman. "This is Marian. Marian, this is my best friend, Regina."

"Nice to meet you." Marian held out her hand, her eyes flickering over Regina.

Regina felt suddenly unworthy, standing there in her riding jacket and breeches—no matter how finely they were made—as well as her braid. Not with Marian's soft curls, pinned back to elegantly frame her face, and her beautiful dress. Even Robin seemed dressed differently—a velvet green tunic and black pants. She felt like a peasant in the presence of a king and his queen. Her voice was soft as she said: "You too."

"We were going for a walk," Robin said, jovial. "Would you like to come with us?"

"No, no, I should head back home." She stepped away, noticing Marian's grateful grin. Leading Rocinante away, Regina wiped at some tears that had started to fall.

Daniel smiled as she returned. "Do you feel better?"

She shook her head and he wrapped his arms around her, suddenly noticing how upset she was. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked him.

"Of course I do. You're beautiful."

"Even though I don't wear dresses or do my hair in elaborate styles?"

He shook his head. "Those things would only enhance your beauty. You don't need them, though. You're beautiful from the inside out. And anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve you."

Daniel leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She responded, reminded of the kiss she had shared with Robin when they were children. This felt similar—warm, moist and soft—and she figured all kisses were the same.

He pulled away and she ran her tongue over her lips. Daniel smiled. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

"Because I plan to do it again," he said, kissing her again. She let him, deciding it wasn't too bad.

Still, her mind kept returning to Robin…

* * *

For the next couple weeks, she tried to avoid Robin. She really tried, but every time she went for a ride, she found herself back at the spot she shared with him. And every time, he was there with Marian. Most times they were walking around, talking. But one day, she found them kissing.

And her heart broke in two.

She rode hard back to her house, leaving Rocinante for Daniel to handle as she fled into the house. Regina didn't stop running until she got to her room, where she hurled herself onto her bed. Sobs wracked her tiny frame as pain filled her body. It was then that she realized the truth of her situation: She loved Robin but he didn't love her back.

When her tears stopped, all she felt was numb. She managed to crawl out of bed and change into her nightgown, returning under the covers. When the maid came to fetch her for supper, she feigned illness. Her sobbing had heated up her face so the maid believed she had a fever and left her alone for the night.

Regina stared at the ceiling as sleep eluded her. Perhaps she had pinned too much on the prospect of marrying Robin. Let herself believe something would happen between them when it was clear he considered her to be his friend. Maybe she didn't really love Robin, only thought she did. Her social circles were small, thanks to her mother, so she didn't meet many people. Of course she would think she loved him. She needed to meet more people and learn what love really was.

Daniel floated through her mind. He cared for her and she didn't mind kissing him. Maybe she could try with him.

Or perhaps she would find someone had at her birthday party the following week. Someone who would make her feel loved and let her forget about Robin, just like he had apparently forgotten her.

* * *

Moving on from Robin was difficult. She found herself riding toward their special meeting spot more than once. One day, she almost got there when she spotted Robin and Marian kissing there again. Regina was able to turn Rocinante before either could spot her.

She spent more time with Daniel but wasn't sure if she loved him. Regina hoped in time she would come to, though. He was easy to talk to and she confided a lot in him, including her feelings for Robin. Daniel took her in his arms, holding her close. "He's an idiot."

"He wasn't mine," Regina sniffed. "I really had no claim over him."

"Still…"

She shook his head. "I don't want to talk bad about him. In fact, I don't want to talk about him at all."

Daniel nodded, smiling. "I think I can find some other way to distract you."

"Oh?"

He tilted her head up and kissed her. Regina returned the kiss, still believing that this was how it felt. Perhaps this was how love felt.

* * *

Mother clapped her hands, smiling as she beheld Regina in the gown made for her birthday gala. "There. Now you look like a proper princess."

"I don't feel like one," Regina replied with a pout. She held out the large skirt of the blue gown she wore, feeling the silk material slip through her fingers like water. Her shoulders were bare from the off-the-shoulders sleeves, which were encrusted with tiny jewels. Silk flowers were sewn into the bodice.

"Nonsense." Mother fixed her curls, making sure they laid against her shoulders in just the way she wanted them to. "You'll feel like one soon enough. Let's go."

She led Regina downstairs and left her outside the doors to their ballroom. "Wait here until you are announced. Just like we practiced."

Regina nodded, taking a deep breath once she was left alone. She wrung her hands as she waited for the doors to open, letting her join the celebrations being held in her honor. Celebrations filled with people she hardly knew, only invited because they were people Mother believed she should associate with now that she was old enough to join society. She wasn't sure how she was going to make new friends after years of isolation and hoped it was as easy as it had been with Robin.

She pushed thoughts of him aside, swallowing the pain it still caused as the doors opened. "Presenting Princess Regina!"

Everyone applauded as she walked into the room, remembering to smile just as Mother had told her. She curtsied before addressing the crowd. "Thank you all for coming to my birthday celebrations. I hope you enjoy your time in my family's home. Now, let's dance."

The musicians recognized their cue and began playing a lively tune. Daddy approached her, leading her out to the dance floor. He smiled at her. "You'll be fine, my dear. Don't think too much and ignore your mother."

Regina nodded, following his steps as they began the dance. She relaxed, growing more confident in her abilities until her father stepped away and she found herself with a new partner. It was a young man who was just as nervous as she and they both fumbled about on the dancefloor.

Her next few dance partners weren't much better and she felt like she was floundering on the floor. As she took another turn, her hand connected with a strong one. He laced their fingers together and took the lead, twirling Regina closer to him until she could see his face.

It was Robin. "Hello," he whispered.

"Hello," she replied, swallowing. "I didn't know you were coming."

His brow furrowed as he frowned. "It's your birthday. Why wouldn't I come?"

"I thought you would rather spend the evening with Marian. You spend all your time with her now." Regina changed partners before Robin could reply, feeling relieved even if her new partner couldn't dance as well as Robin.

He partnered up with her during a few more dances, but she didn't speak much with him during them. Robin tried though and as the musicians rested for a bit, he caught her arm. "Can we talk? Outside? Please?"

It was the pleading look in his eyes that made her agree. He took her arm and escorted her out to the courtyard. The chilled night air felt refreshing against her heated skin and she realized she was winded from dancing.

Robin led her to a stone bench and helped her sit down with her large skirt. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Because I'm in a dress?"

He grew confused. "No. I mean, it's a beautiful dress. What…What did you mean by that, anyway?"

"I think I understand how it works now," she continued, looking away from him. "Men like women like Marian, who wear beautiful dresses and style their hair in gorgeous ways so that they look soft and feminine. They don't like women who dress in breeches and braids, who ride horses and seem more masculine."

"Then those men aren't worth your time. I think you're beautiful in your breeches, when you're riding Rocinante at full speed with your braids flying behind you."

"But you prefer Marian," she replied softly. She stood, wrapping her arms around her as she fought her tears. "And I get it. It still hurts, but I get it. We've known each other since we were children. You probably still see me as that silly little girl playing with her dollhouse. I'm just a little sister to you, right?"

Robin stood now, approaching her. "Regina, I don't see you as a little sister…I see you…."

She didn't let him finish. "I think what hurts the most is that you've taken her to our special place. It's not just ours anymore. It's not ours. It's yours and hers. It's like you've erased me from your life."

"Oh, Regina, that's not what I intended." He took her arms in his hands, holding her gently. "Let me explain. Please?"

A servant appeared in the courtyard. "Princess Regina, your parents are looking for you. You need to come inside now."

Regina nodded, pulling away from Robin. "Goodbye, Robin," she whispered.

As she walked away from him, she heard him pleading with her. But she held her head high, vowing to spend the rest of the party focused on anyone who wasn't Robin of Sherwood.

* * *

Regina slept in late the next day, but the house was still silent when she did rise midmorning. She pulled on a simple blue dress and headed down to the kitchens to see if any of the servants were awake to make her breakfast.

There were a few servants milling about, not rushing to prepare meals since her parents were still asleep. One spotted Regina and jumped up from the table. "My lady, can I help you?"

"May I have some breakfast please?" she asked.

Nodding, the servant busied herself as Daniel entered the kitchens. He hurried over to Regina. "Can you come with me? There's something you should see in the stables."

Regina frowned, following him. Daniel paused at the door and pointed toward a haystack. "I found him here when I came to care for the horses. I think he was here all night long."

"Who?" she asked, approaching the stack. Her eyes widened when she saw Robin lying there, curled up under his cloak. One of his arms was under his head, pillowing it. His chest rose and fell in even breaths as he slept on.

She knelt beside him, shaking him. "Robin? Robin, wake up."

His eyes blinked open, sleep clouding them for a few seconds. When they focused on Regina, he sat up. "Regina! Thank goodness."

"What are you doing here? Did you sleep here?"

"You wouldn't talk to me," he said.

She frowned. "I said everything last night."

"Yes, you did," he replied. "But you never let me say what I wanted to say. And I wasn't leaving while you're upset with me."

"So you slept in our stables?"

He nodded. "It was the one place I knew I'd be able to see you alone."

Regina sighed, tugging on his hand. "Come on. They're making me breakfast. We can feed you as well."

"And then we'll talk?" Robin followed her, hope in his voice.

"Yes," she said. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say once we've eaten."

They sat across from each other at the table they had first bonded across as children. Instead of teasing comments and laughter, there was only silence. Regina focused on the porridge the chef made for them though she felt Robin's gaze on her.

She didn't know what he was going to say. All she knew was that she had vowed to keep her distance from Robin until her heart healed itself. She was going to keep that promise, no matter how long it took.

Once they were finished, Robin stood and held out his hand. "Can we go for a walk and talk? I'd like for us to be alone."

Regina agreed, though she hugged herself and ignored his hand. She walked out ahead of him, leaving Robin to scurry after her.

When they were a good distance from the house, she stopped and faced him. "Well? What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to say that I don't see you as a little sister or still as a young girl," he said, as if there hadn't been hours since their last conversation. "I am painfully aware that you have become a woman, Regina. Despite what your mother thinks, your breeches and riding jackets only enhance your femininity, not detract."

She hadn't been expecting that. Her arms fell to her sides as she stared at him. "What?"

"I have been watching you grow up for nearly ten years, Regina. And you just keep getting more beautiful every day. Not just physically. You've grown in intelligence, in compassion and in spirit. I've been privileged to see you become the woman you are."

"I've loved watching you grow into the man you've become," she replied, tears running down her cheeks. "Kind, smart, adventurous, noble…I love you, Robin, but I know you don't feel the same for me."

"Oh, Regina." His eyes softened and he cupped her cheek, brushing away her tears.

She wanted to pull away but couldn't. Instead, she leaned into his touch. "You don't have to apologize. This isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is," he whispered.

"How? You're free to fall in love with whoever you chose. And if that's Marian, I'll learn to live with it."

"I love you," Robin said, resting his forehead to hers. "I have for a long time now, Regina."

She looked up, but his eyes were closed so she couldn't read him. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. You love Marian."

"No, I don't."

"Then why were you kissing her?"

He sighed. "To forget about how much I loved you. I thought you didn't see me the same way and so I tried to find love somewhere else. It didn't work."

At last, he opened his eyes. Regina saw nothing but honesty, sincerity and fear in them. "Why are you afraid?" she asked.

"I don't want to lose you. I never want to lose you and I thought if I told you my real feelings, you would reject me and stop talking to me." His voice wavered at even the possibility.

"Never," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because you did just that to me the past few weeks."

She opened her mouth to protest before realizing he was right; she had been avoiding him since she saw him kissing Marian. "I didn't intend to do it forever," she protested instead.

"It felt like forever," he told her. "I looked for you and grew more upset with every day I didn't see you. I tried to figure out what I had done. The thought it was Marian never crossed my mind because I was certain you didn't feel that way for me."

"So now what?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, we do this."

Robin pressed his lips to hers as her eyes fluttered closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair there. He nibbled on her lower lip, his tongue darting in when she parted them. Stars danced behind her eyelids and she grew lightheaded from his kiss. It was nothing like she had experienced before.

This had to be love, she decided. She felt too giddy for it not to be.

He broke the kiss, though he pressed his forehead to hers. "How was that?"

"Amazing," she replied, breathless. "Was that how you kissed Marian?"

"I assure you, Regina, I never kissed her like that. That was special." He gave her a soft smile, his eyes sparkling.

She beamed at him, lacing her fingers with his. "Come on. You should head back before your parents send out a search party."

* * *

Daniel was more understanding than Regina had thought he would be when she told him about Robin. He kissed her cheek, smiling. "I knew going into this that your heart belonged to him. Since he seemed unaware of the precious thing he possessed, I had hoped to take it. But he does know, so I won't stand in the way of your happiness."

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his hands. "I hope you find someone who loves you as much as I love Robin."

Robin and Regina hid their relationship from their parents. Both knew they wouldn't disapprove (except for Mother, Regina was certain), but they would force the two to observe the proper courtship rituals. Which meant them sitting in a room or walking the gardens without touching while being under constant supervision. Conversations would be stilted and kissing would not be allowed.

So they snuck off and went to their secret meeting spot, able to be free there. They held onto each other, talking and planning for their future. Robin sometimes brought a picnic, laying the blanket down so they could eat by the creek that ran through both Locksley and Basque lands. Most times, though, they ended up kissing.

One day, several months into their secret courtship, Robin took her to a small cottage on his property when a sudden rain shower surprised them. It had belonged to an old gamekeeper who had passed when both she and Robin were young and had sat unoccupied since then. He lit a fire and the two took off their wet clothes, lying them before the flames to dry.

She covered herself when she realized she was nude in front of Robin but he stood there, letting her see everything. From his broad chest with spattering of blond hairs to the blond curls that surrounded his partially raised cock. He smiled, gently moving her arms away from her body. "You don't have to hide yourself, Regina. You're beautiful."

Regina took a deep breath and dropped her arms. His gaze softened and his eyes swept over her body, awestruck. "See? Beautiful."

He reached out, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. She stepped closer, feeling the heat rolling off his body. "Robin…" she whispered.

"Shh," he said, kissing her. Together, they fell onto the bed and discovered new ways to love each other. As their souls joined together in an age-old dance, Regina knew she would never be with another.

Robin held her after, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you," he whispered over and over.

"Robin? I want to be your wife," she said, rolling over to face him. "When can we marry?"

"As soon as possible. I'll talk with my father tonight and I'm certain he'll go to speak with your father in the morning." He caressed her face.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "Then I can't wait."

* * *

They didn't realize they had fallen asleep until banging on the door woke them several hours later. It had grown dark and the fire was little more than glowing embers. As the banging continued, Robin pushed Regina behind him and prepared to defend her against whoever was about to come through the door.

Regina winced as the door was busted down, landing with a loud thud on the floor. A lantern illuminated Lord Michael's face and he looked both relieved and angry when he saw them. "Good grief, Robin, you've scared us all! We've been worried sick about the both of you."

"Sorry, Father," Robin said. "We must've lost track of time."

Lord Michael frowned as he now spotted their state of undress. "Robin, what did you do?"

Robin puffed out his chest as he stared down his father. "I love her."

"And I him," Regina added, kneeling behind him as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

Lord Michael's eyes softened and a smile tugged at his lips. "I see. Well, why don't you two change and come up to the house? It seems we have much to discuss."

He stepped out so they could put their clothes back on. Regina's stomach twisted up in knots and she clutched her shirt close to her chest. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Everything is going to be fine," Robin assured her, his shirt still open. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Father is a reasonable man. He'll see that we are a perfect match and agree to our union. I just know it."

Regina nodded. "I hope so."

"More dressing, less talking," Lord Michael yelled in through the open door. "We can all talk back up at the house."

* * *

Daddy and Mother were waiting up at Locksley manor when they returned. Regina clung to Robin's hand, letting his presence calm her. "Hello," she told her parents.

"Regina, are you alright? What happened to you?" Daddy asked, rushing toward her. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"She's fine, Prince Henry, but it seems our children have been courting behind our backs," Lord Michael said, pouring two glasses of whiskey. He held them out to the two. "Drink this. It'll warm you up."

Regina took the glass and sipped at the whiskey. It was like fire spread through her veins and the chill did leave her bones. She let Robin guide her to the couch, curling up next to him as she felt her mother's gaze bore into her.

Daddy's brow furrowed. "Why didn't you tell us you wanted to start courting? Why hide it?"

Robin explained their reasoning, that they wanted more intimacy and privacy to grow their love. "We just didn't want prying eyes and not-so-subtle coughs that kept our conversations to stilted proclamations. We just wanted to be ourselves."

"There are reasons for those prying eyes," Mother said, frowning. "They keep you from doing something stupid. Like acting upon certain…urges."

Glancing down at her whiskey, Regina felt her cheeks grow hot. She and Robin certainly had given into those urges. While she didn't regret their afternoon together, she doubted Mother would be pleased.

Indeed, she could hear displeasure and anger in Mother's voice when next she spoke. "Please tell me you haven't defiled my daughter, Robin."

"I wouldn't call it that," he said. "That makes it sound like something dirty and wrong when it's wonderful."

"So that's a yes then?" Mother pressed.

Lord Michael sighed. "Yes, Princess Cora. It would seem Robin has bedded Regina."

"That doesn't sound much better," Robin muttered. She glanced up at him and he smiled at her, patting her knee.

Mother gave a horrified gasp. "She's ruined! Who will marry her now?"

"Me," Robin replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the word. To be honest, it was, Regina figured.

"You? You're a nothing! Regina is meant to be queen," Mother insisted.

Regina frowned. "I want to marry Robin, though."

"Hush, foolish girl," she snapped. "We'll discuss this at home. Henry, let's go."

Daddy didn't move. "Lord Michael and I still have matters to discuss."

"Not now, Henry. We need to figure out how to salvage Regina's reputation and not let her indiscretion be known." Mother stood.

"Cora, sit down," Daddy replied. "We don't have to go anywhere to do that."

Mother glared at him. "You're not considering letting Regina marry him, are you? Just to save her reputation?"

"Regina's reputation is safe. All she and Robin have done is consummate the marriage contract Lord Michael and I made when they were children," Daddy explained.

Surprise spread through her and she looked up at Robin, eyes wide. He looked as stunned as she and a smile tugged at his lips. "So we have always been betrothed?"

"Impossible," Mother replied, looking at Daddy. "When exactly did this happen?"

"Our last night at Basque all those years ago. My wife's comments gave Henry and me the idea," Lord Michael explained.

Mother glared at everyone. "I won't let this stand. My daughter has always been meant for greatness. She will sit on a throne. Come, Regina."

Regina stayed still, sinking further into Robin's embrace as he tightened his hold on her. Mother frowned. "Fine. If you're going to be difficult, then we'll do this the hard way."

She raised her hands but nothing happened. Mother tried several more times but each time led nowhere. Panic and anger filled her eyes. "What is happening?"

"I got something to prevent you from using your magic in my house," Lord Michael explained. "You have no power here. And if you try to hurt Regina or Robin in anyway, I will have you brought up on charges. I doubt you want to burn."

"How are you going to enforce that in my own house? Regina has to come home. Right, Henry?" Mother turned her attention to Daddy.

He stood, shaking his head. "I think it's best if she stays here with Robin. Come, Cora."

Mother looked around the room and stormed out ahead of Daddy, realizing she had lost that battle. Regina prayed she also lost the war so that her wedding to Robin could happen.

Daddy hugged her. "I love you, my girl. I wouldn't trust you to anyone but Robin. We'll discuss the wedding in the morning."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, holding him tightly. "I love you too."

* * *

Regina was given her own room but Robin still found a way to sneak into it. He would slip into her bed and wrap his arms around her, holding her close. "We're as good as married after all," he said, kissing her.

"Still, we should at least pretend to be proper," she argued, though she put up no fight as he pulled her shift over her head. As his lips found her breast, she gasped: "We don't want people to talk."

He lifted his head. "Let them talk. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too," she said, softening. As his lips found her other breast, she closed her eyes and sighed.

Though they spent their nights together, Regina found they spent their days apart. Lady Catherine took her under wing to help her learn how run the Locksley household while Robin spent time tending to their tenants with his father. Daddy also visited daily, planning their marriage with Lord Michael and spending time with Regina.

After what seemed to be the longest month of Regina's life, her wedding day finally came. They were married in the little church built where Sherwood land met Basque land. Friar Tuck, a Locksley family friend, performed the ceremony and the church was packed with well-wishers.

Regina gripped her father's arm tighter as the doors opened. "There are so many people," she said.

"Of course. This is momentous occasion, the joining of two prominent houses. And everyone loves a love story," Daddy told her.

She smiled and floated down the aisle to Robin. His eyes were focused only on her and his mouth fell open a bit. Regina was pleased she had that effect on him, especially as she loved the dress that had been made for her.

It was loose and flowing, billowing with each step she took. Blue silk flowers were embroidered into her white silk bodice and little jewels sewn into her skirt caught the sunlight as she walked down the aisle. Her hair was left down, curls tumbling over her shoulders and white silk flowers had been woven in among her locks. A diamond necklace hung around her neck, a wedding present from Robin.

They reached the altar and Daddy held out his hand to Robin. "Take care of her. She'll always be my little girl."

"Of course, sir," Robin replied, taking his hand. "I'll cherish her and protect her for as long as I live. You have my word."

Nodding, Daddy kissed Regina's cheek and placed her hand in Robin's. "Be happy, you two."

Robin led her up to Friar Tuck, who smiled at them. He opened his book and began to read. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Robin, Lord of Sherwood, and Regina, Lady of Basque, in holy matrimony…"

* * *

After the wedding, Regina and Robin were given a new room to start their lives as a married couple without any reminders of the past. Their wedding night was spent much like their previous nights had been—in each other's arms, burning with passion. When Regina awoke the next morning, she smiled as she watched Robin sleep, knowing they had the rest of their lives together.

Two months into her marriage, Regina began to feel ill during the day. She complained of headaches and a lack of appetite, only to be famished a few hours later. Concerned, Robin wanted to send for the local physician but his mother sent for a midwife instead. The woman confirmed her suspicions—Regina was with child.

Robin was thrilled and doted on her even more. He held her hair when she was sick and would fetch her food at all hours of the day without complaining. When he looked at her, he always had this goofy grin that was infectious for it always made her smile as well.

As she grew larger and rounder, Robin took to talking to their unborn child as they laid in bed. One night, she chuckled. "I doubt he or she can hear you."

"Of course she can," he argued, stroking her stomach.

Her eyebrow went up. "She?"

"Father's intuition. I believe we are having a daughter. She's going to be a miniature you and I'm going to spoil her."

Regina chuckled. "And what if we have a boy?"

"Then I predict he'll be a mama's boy."

"You mean I'll spoil him?"

He nodded. "Of course. So will I. He'll be so loved between the two of us."

She swallowed, rolling over. Robin leaned over her. "Regina? Love, what's wrong?"

"What if I turn into my mother? What if I try to control this child's life like she controlled mine?" she asked in a whisper.

"Regina, look at me." He helped her sit up and looked her right in the eyes. "You are nothing like her. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. There isn't a chance you won't do anything but love this child and any more we have. I know it."

She smiled, latching onto him. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you, too." He laid her back down and covered them both up again. "Now sleep. You and our daughter need it."

"I'm still pretty certain it's our son."

"Shh. Go to sleep."

Regina chuckled as she snuggled closer to him, more confident than she had been feeling since she learned she was to become a mother.

* * *

They had a son.

Robin was overjoyed, even if his intuition was proven wrong. He stayed in the room with her during the long hours of labor, holding her hand and wiping her brow. So he had been the first to see their child as he came screaming into the world. A smile spread on his face as he declared: "It's a boy, love! We have a son!"

She collapsed against the pillows, exhausted but overjoyed. "I told you so."

"Yes, you did," he replied with a chuckle. When the midwife placed the baby all bundled up in his arms, Robin brought him over to her. "He's perfect, Regina."

"Can I hold him?" she asked, holding out her arms. Robin placed the baby in them and she cradled the boy close, tears pricking her eyes as she took him in.

He was still pink but his eyes were open, staring at her with blue eyes. Soft tufts of brown hair covered his head and she ran a finger through a lock. Regina then traced his small nose and chubby cheeks as his little tongue poked out. He wiggled a hand up, grabbing her finger. She gave it a little shake as Robin kissed the top of her head.

"He's beautiful," she breathed. "What are we going to name him?"

"I've only come up with girl names," he admitted, sheepish.

Regina smiled, studying their baby boy. "Perhaps we should name him after your father."

"We could," he said. "Or we can name after yours. I think he looks more like a Henry than a Michael."

"Then Henry it is," she replied, rocking the boy.

Lady Catherine approached the bed, smiling. "It's a good name. Congratulations, you two."

Regina began crying, feeling an overpowering wave of love as she continued to admire her son. "I love you so much, Henry. I promise you that you will always know that."

"See?" Robin whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Nothing like your mother."

* * *

Regina rocked her son as she sat outside Sherwood Manor. He was fighting sleep and she started to sing quietly, hoping to lull him into a much needed nap ahead of another night of colic.

Laughter floated on the air and she looked up to find her other children chasing each other around. Henry, her eldest at ten, carried little Sara on his shoulders. The two-years-old laughed as they gave chase to seven-years-old Catherine and five-years-old Roland. Regina smiled, her heart swelling with love once again.

As they played, Robin strode out of the woods. Where other men of their station went soft after years of easy living and rich food, he had continued to work alongside his tenants as well as continued practicing archery. He was as toned as he had been when they had married. The main change over the years was in his face when he finally lost his boyish looks and grew into a manlier appearance. Robin had chosen to wear his hair shorter, closer to his head though it was still thick enough for her to bury her fingers into, and had grown a scruffy beard.

He caught her eye and winked, placing a finger to his lips. She nodded, watching as he snuck up on their children. With lightning reflexes, Robin snatched Roland and held him upside down as he tickled the boy. Roland laughed, wriggling in his father's grasp as his dark brown curls skimmed the grass. "Papa! Put me down!" he pleaded.

"What was that?" Robin asked. "You want more?"

"No! Put me down!" Roland gasped out between giggles.

Sara reached out her chubby arms to her father. "Me, Papa! Pick me up!"

"Ahh, a willing victim." He turned Roland right side up, setting him down on his feet before taking Sara off Henry's shoulders. But instead of tickling her, he cuddled her close to his chest.

Henry and Catherine also descended on their father, taking him down together. Roland joined them once he caught his breath and she soon couldn't see her husband under the pile of children.

Chuckling, Regina headed over to rescue Robin as Michael finally fell asleep in her arms. He slumbered as she shooed his siblings away. "Go inside and wash up for supper," she told them.

They raced off, Henry carrying Sara again. Regina stopped him and kissed his forehead. "You're a good boy," she murmured. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mama," he said, leaning against her for a moment.

Sara reached out to her. "Love Mama too."

Regina chuckled, kissing her daughter's forehead. "And I love you, Sara."

As Henry carried his sister toward the house, Robin wrapped his arms around Regina. He nuzzled her hair before gently kissing her head. "I told you that you would be a great mother," he whispered.

"You did," she replied, leaning closer to him as Michael shifted in her arms. "Your faith and love has meant everything to me."

He kissed her and she wrinkled her nose, smelling another day of hard work on him. "You best wash up yourself. And put on a fresh shirt, please."

"As milady wishes." He gave her an elaborate bow before leading her back to the house. They both went to their room, where Regina laid Michael down in his crib. A mobile made of horses hung over it as it had for every one of their children. She watched him sleep as she heard Robin begin to change.

Regina headed over to the nursery to check on the children. She heard them giggling as they washed their hands at the basin and she smiled, looking around. Henry would soon be too old for a nursery. She and Robin had already been considering which room he would move into, bittersweet conversations as their baby boy was growing up so fast.

She glanced over at her old dollhouse. Daddy had brought it over after her wedding, to await her own children. Catherine loved to play with it and Regina spied the new dolls Robin had given the girl. They were made to look like their family and she picked up the ones representing her and Robin. She recalled all those years ago when she first wondered what marrying Robin would be like, making her own dolls kiss. As she made these dolls kiss, his arms wrapped around her.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What? No silly voices this time?"

"You're still teasing me about that?" she asked him.

"Who's teasing? I thought you did a fine job capturing my voice." Robin tightened his hold on her. "I had a very silly voice when I was younger."

She laughed, putting the dolls down. Turning in his arms, she wrapped hers around his neck. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Of course," he replied, holding her close. "Awkward as it was. Definitely not my best."

"No, not really. But it wasn't terrible."

Robin chuckled. "Thankfully, I got better at it."

"Much better," she agreed, leaning forward to kiss him. Even all these years later, it still sent her head reeling and butterflies soaring through her stomach.

"Eww," little voices groaned in unison. She opened her eyes to see four disgusted children watching them.

Robin broke the kiss and let go of her to approach the four. "We'll have none of that now."

He picked up Sara and Roland under each arm. The children laughed as he swung him around. "That's better," he said.

Wrapping her arms around her eldest children, Regina held them close. "Come on. Let's go to supper. Are you coming, Robin?"

"Right behind you, love," he replied, following her as she left the nursery. She smiled, knowing they would always be together.

Forever.

* * *

 **A/N** : No, I hadn't forgotten about this collection. It just got placed on the backburner with "Building a Family" due to the holidays. And my holiday projects ran well into the New Year so…yeah.

This is also my longest chapter for this collection, so there's that. I hope everyone enjoyed this! And remember, I do take requests! This one was requested by a few people, so I bumped it up a bit.

See you soon!

-Mac


End file.
